


Kurama x Dakota

by KuramaxDakota



Series: Kurama x Dakota [1]
Category: Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuramaxDakota/pseuds/KuramaxDakota
Summary: Since Youko Kurama got mortally wounded from Demon world, he fused his demon body in a demon fetus to escape death.  21 years later, Kurama found his long lost lover who was desperate to find him. One by one, the memories returned to both him and Ginko (Dakota Ansell's Demon name).  Kurama and Dakota must protect each other and from the upcoming demons and tests.  With the help Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara, they fight off the upcoming obstacles and tests of love that can tear them apart. Will Kurama and Dakota be able to protect their love?





	1. Reunited at Last

2 Years after Yusuke’s return from the Demon World, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke are in separate ways temporarily to find a good spot to camp as a group for tonight along with Keiko, Botan, Yukina, and Shizuru. Kurama is all by himself looking for a perfect spot. He knelt down to place his hand on a soil. He picked up some of a soil and rubbed it between his fingers. It was damp, fresh, and it is a smell of new moss. “Near the lake…: He thought to himself. He then saw something on a ground about 2 inches away from him that looked to him quite familiar; paw prints. However, they were too big to be a normal dog. He observed the paw prints carefully. As Kurama was about to say what kind of paw prints they were, he heard some rustling of bushes. “Kurama?” asked a familiar voice. It turned out to be a 20-year-old male with black hair that is greased up and brown eyes. He is wearing khaki capris, a white tank top that is covered with a sleeveless pine green jacket. It was Yusuke Urameshi.

“Damn, I am lost!” muttered Yusuke. “This can be a hassle for some of us.” Kurama sat up as he saw his friend coming closer to him. Yusuke stretched his legs as he asked, “So… Have you found a good spot yet? Kuwabara seems like he knows a good spot, he says that it is near a lake.” “Almost,” Kurama answered in a puzzled tone in his voice. “According to what you said about Kuwabara, he is mostly right. We are close to fresh water, but I suggest we don’t go near the lake. About fifty… No, sixty meters away from it will make a great spot.” He suggested as he kneeled at the soil again. Yusuke looks down at a soil but then looked at the paw prints near Kurama. “Whoa…!” he exclaimed in shock yet curiosity. “What the hell is that creature?” Yusuke asked and then added, “It looks too big for a wolf.” “No…” Kurama stated. “It is a wolf, but not just any wolf…” The duo heard some more rustling in the bushes. Yusuke heard mumbling and a familiar voice saying, “I think I found a good spot!” “Kuwabara…?” Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara then trips as he got startled at the shout. “Urameshi, don’t scare me like that!” 

Kuwabara got himself back up and gave Yusuke a noogie. Kurama gave a chuckle as the two rough-housed a bit. “Hmph… Such fools.” A short demon huffed gruffly while standing on a branch of a tree above Kurama. Kurama looked up to see a Koorime dressed in Black that matched his spiky hair. “Hiei, quite a surprise,” Kurama greeted with a smile. Hiei looked down at Kurama. “I was sent by Mukuro to tell you about a demon that escaped…” Hiei snarled quietly as he got down from a branch landing in front of Kurama.  
“Wait!” Yusuke interrupted, “Isn’t Shizuru on this case??” Kuwabara nods, “Yeah. My sister has been Spirit Detective for almost a year now! Koenma might have chosen my sis for a reason.” As Yusuke is about to say another statement, he and his gang heard some more rustling of bushes and crashing of trees. The sound got closer and louder. “Found him!” shouted a female voice. She came out with her dual weapons made out of sprit energy, spirit katanas. She had long light brown hair, brown eyes, and slightly taller than Kurama. It is Kuwabara’s sister, Shizuru. “Sis?!” Kuwabara exclaimed. “He is powerful… I might need your help!” Shizuru said in exhaustion, from running, and seriousness. “Where the hell is Keiko and Botan?” Yusuke asked. “They are with a wolf that they saw this morning; a huge one but very sweet.” She still remained on her guard while answering Yusuke.

As Shizuru answered Yusuke’s question, an Oni-like demon came out of the trees; it is about 3 meters tall and is very muscular. It charged at Shizuru and Yusuke. Shizuru tried to slash at the Oni, but its skin is as hard as a rock. “Damn.” She exclaimed frustratingly. Yusuke fought the Oni with his fists filled with his spirit energy, but his punches were not affecting him. Kuwabara noticed something as Yusuke tried to fight the demon; the Oni has captured Yukina and Keiko. “It’s got Yukina and Keiko!” Kuwabara shouted as he got out his Spirit Sword made out of his spirit energy and blindingly charged at the Oni. “Kazuma be careful!” Yukina warned him. As the Oni was going to stop Kuwabara, the Oni was stopped by a thorny whip that cut through his flesh; it was Kurama. As Kurama distracted the Oni, Hiei releases Yukina and Keiko. “Yukina, find Botan… She will keep you safe for now.” Hiei ordered his sister. Yukina nodded and tells Keiko to come with her. The two girls went to the direction where they saw Botan last. The Oni spotted at the girls and was ready to throw a spear at them, but all of a sudden, a huge creature attacked the Oni. However, the Oni threw the creature out of the way and threw a spear at the two girls, but the creature saved them on time but got struck by a spear at its shoulder in a process. It was a wolf; its fur is silver, its eyes are brown, and it was as big as a Shire horse. The wolf took out a spear from its shoulder and growled at the Oni. The Oni made a run for it, but Shizuru and the huge beast pursued it. As the wolf dashed near Kurama, he observed the wolf carefully and found it very familiar. “Could it be…?” he thought. He then noticed that it was bleeding as soon as the wolf passed him.

Kurama then looked at his group. “We must help them. The Oni is more powerful than Shizuru for now. But, there is a way to defeat him.” Hiei asked, “How do we suppose that we can do that?” Kurama explained that he made an open wound at the Oni’s shoulder and that it can only be killed on the inside. Yusuke agreed to the idea. “Let’s go!” Yusuke ordered as he led the way. They ran about forty or fifty meters away from a very spot that Kurama almost found a perfect spot for camping. As they ran a few more meters, they saw Shizuru knocked down and a wolf biting at its open wound but the wolf is knocked down. The wolf is bleeding, the blood running down to its forearm. The wolf looked at Shizuru and spoke, “Hey… If we are going to defeat the Oni, we gotta work as a team.” As the wolf spoke, it shocked the entire party, especially Kurama. “That voice…” he thought as he started to remember his past. “Is it really…?” The wolf smelled the air after it spoke to Shizuru and stared directly at Kurama. “Ginko!” Kurama then exclaimed. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama in shock. “Who is Ginko? That wolf is Ginko?” they asked Kurama.

Kurama’s heart pounded hard in his chest. He could not believe that Ginko was here. He then turns to the group. “I will explain later….” He said as he got out a rose from his hair. “Rose Whip!” shouted Kurama as he used his rose to turn it into a thorny whip. “Get on me!” Ginko ordered Shizuru; she nodded and got on the wolf’s back, it felt like that she was a knight riding on his noble steed, but with a huge wolf. Yusuke ran to look for a perfect spot to fire his Spirit Gun at the Oni’s open wound while Kuwabara got out his Spirit Sword to spar with the Oni for a bit. Ginko and Shizuru got on top of the Oni’s head and Ginko bit at the Oni’s ear hard. The Oni roared in pain as she bit its ear with blood coming down from his face to its neck.

The Oni raised his club that he now got out of his back and prepared to hit Ginko and Shizuru; but before striking, Kurama slashed with his whip at the Oni’s arm where the open wound was at, amputating it; the arm fell to the ground. Ginko jumped off with Shizuru. Shizuru slashed at the open wounds of the Oni with her Spirit Katanas. It roared in pain and in anger; it kicked Shizuru and Kuwabara out of its way. Yusuke charged his spirit energy to his index finger and took aim at its wounded stump. “Everyone out of a way! Here it comes!” He shouted a warning. They did as they were told as the enraged Oni charged at Yusuke. As it charged at Yusuke, he fired his orb of energy, “Spirit Gun!” The huge blue orb of energy came towards the Oni, but was only stopped by its only arm it has left. It laughed as he is about to crush the orb of spirit energy. However, Hiei and Kurama used their weapons, a katana and a rose whip, to decapitate its last arm. The Oni shouted in pain and disbelief as its arm went flying to a ground. “Damn you all!” It shouted before being disintegrated into dust along with his decapitated arms.

The battle with the Oni demon is now over. Yusuke panted in exhaust. Ginko winced in pain as she bled. The wolf then was changed into her normal state that resembles a human. She has dark brown hair that is very short but shaggy; her eyes are as dark brown as her hair. She is a little taller than Hiei. She then turns around and stares at Kurama. “K-Kurama…?” she asked sniffing the fox and rose scent in the air still staring at Kurama. She, at first timidly but gained her nerve, came closer to Kurama and touched his red hair. “Is it really you?” she asked as she gently rubs her fingers through his hair; the feeling of his hair is quite familiar to Ginko. She stops observing and sniffs her hand that is now scented with his scent of a fox and roses. The smell, as well, is quite familiar. Kurama at last nods and says in a gentle and welcoming voice that Ginko recognized immediately, “It is I, Youko Kurama, Ginko Okami.” The whole gang stood in shock, everyone except for Kurama and Ginko. Ginko’s eyes filled with tears of joy and then she cries out Kurama’s name and embraces him with her face buried in his chest. She sobs in Kurama’s arms ignoring the pain and the bleeding in her shoulder. “Kurama….! I found you at last!” she cried out as Kurama placed his chin on her smooth hair and hugs her back. It had been a long time since they last saw each other. “I thought you were dead…” Ginko said getting her head off of Kurama’s chest. “No…” Kurama said with a smile. “I am all right.” Ginko wiped away her last tear. “It has been 21 years… I looked everywhere for you!” she stated. Kurama raised his eyebrow and chuckled. “Looks like you fused your demon body in a human fetus too?” he asked. Ginko nods, “Yes I have.” She said as she embraced him once again and placed her head on Kurama’s chest once again. They are reunited at last!


	2. The First Return of Dakota's Memories

As soon as Kurama and Dakota were done embracing each other, Yusuke asked Kurama, “How the hell do you know her??” Yusuke was so puzzled and in shock that he wanted to ask Ginko a question. “She was my partner back in my Youko times, and my lover.” Kurama answered. Ginko nods. “Oh do tell me more!” shouted a bubbly female voice that was right behind Yusuke, Kurama, and Ginko. Yusuke jumped a bit, he then turned around to see Botan. Keiko and Yukiya returned to the scene running towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. “Oh, Yusuke!” Keiko cried out as she hugged her lover in relief. Yusuke giggles slyly. “What is up Keiko? I am perfectly fine! Fit as a whistle!” Keiko looks at Ginko along with Yukina and Botan. Ginko smiled shyly at the three girls. Keiko greets Ginko, “Hello there…” “What’s up?” Ginko replied back at Keiko. 

A few moments after the chat, Kurama and Yukina helped Ginko with her damaged shoulder. Yukina used some of her healing powers while Kurama used some herbs before bandaging the wound. As soon as the Ginko’s wound was taking care of, Kurama and his group of friends headed back to the exact spot where Kurama found the soil and the paw prints. After a few more meters of walking, they began to set up camp. Hiei came to Ginko while she was prepping her tent. “So… Tell me about yourself, Ginko.” Hiei said giving her a raised eyebrow in suspicion. Ginko stood up, “Please… call me Dakota.” She said. Kurama looks at Dakota. “You like your human name better? I don’t mind that at all. In fact, I think Dakota is a lovely name.” Kurama said smiling at his long lost lover. “Thanks.” Dakota said feeling a bit better but still sheepish. “Anytime.” Kurama said as he then stated, “I also have a human name. Shuichi Minamino.” Dakota complimented that Shuichi is an awesome name. Kurama then chuckled heartily as he stroked her shaggy hair. “Hiei…. Maybe later.” Dakota said as she continued to set up her tent.

It took about an hour for the gang to finish setting up camp for a weekend. The sun was setting behind the mountains; Kurama and Dakota are watching the sunset as they talked to each other for the first time in many years. “I need to tell you why I came to Japan, Kurama,” Dakota said solemnly as she looked down at the grass. Kurama nods in an understanding matter, “I will tell you about my human life to you, Dakota. But you can go first.” Kurama than asked, “So… What have you been doing in your human life for 21 years?” Dakota sighed a bit in nervousness and then began her story. 

“I was not born in Japan… I was born in a different country; San Francisco, California in the United States of America. It was a crowded place; not much nature in the city…” Dakota said as she began her first sentences of her story. “When I was born as a human, I had a loving family; I live with my mother and my father. My mother had health issues; my father is luckily a doctor, he would help her and his family by any means. Anyway…” Dakota said telling Kurama about her family as he listened attentively and patiently. “For 10 years, I waited to gain my demon powers back; I had to act normal like any human would. After the 10 years, I trained myself to regain my understanding of my demon powers.” Dakota then explained. “However it took a little longer to regain my memories about a Demon World. After I graduated from an Associate’s Degree on Visual Arts, I traveled the world to find answers.” She tried to explain as specifically as possible, she took a breath or two as she finally said. “A few demons however came along to attack me, but, at a same time, freshened up my memories. They wanted to kill me so that you will never see me nor know me again. That is when the demon huntsmen came along. I only joined them so that I can possibly find you.”

As Dakota finished her story, Kurama asked her. “Where are they now? Also, what made you quit?” Dakota answered, “They laid me off permanently due to them seeing me that I am capable of slaying evil demons on my own.” Kurama smiled, “I am glad that we found each other again.” Dakota smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. “Yeah… I am also glad; more likely in relief.” Kurama told his story about his Human life as Dakota was still resting on his shoulder. A few moments later, Kurama finished and Dakota chuckled, “Sounds like we are on a same hook here.” “Not exactly…” Kurama sighed. “I had some rough times. For example, with Yusuke and the others, we had to fight to survive in the Dark Tournament.” Dakota gets off of Kurama’s shoulder. “Dark Tournament you say? What is that?” Dakota asked curiously. Kurama explains the whole story about his team fighting in the Dark Tournament. Not only that, he also explained his assistance for Yusuke on his Spirit Detective cases and the Makai Tournament. Dakota had mixed emotions while she listed to her lover’s words about Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, and even Kurama fighting in the Tournament. “That is so damn rough!” She exclaimed, “But Thank God you did not die!” Kurama nods and then sat up, “Come on… It is getting a little late.” He said as he helped Dakota up and off the ground.

As the duo headed back to their campsite, there are just in time for dinner; the ones that are cooking are Yusuke and Keiko. As soon as Kurama and Dakota arrived, Botan came to Dakota and said in a welcoming voice, “Why don’t you sit right next to us. We won’t bite.” Dakota giggles and smiles at Botan. “Thank you.” As Keiko and Yusuke are preparing dinner, Keiko asked Dakota. “Do you like Beef Yakisoba and Jaozi?” Dakota nodded as she tried to hide her drooling at the words of the food; she licked her lips and covered her mouth to try to hide her wolf behavior. “Yes I do!” she blurted out. Kurama chuckled seeing that she is embarrassed in a funny way; Yusuke chuckled with Kurama. “So much for hungry like a wolf.” Yusuke stated.

So the gang including Dakota, all except Hiei, sat around the campfire and ate their dinner, Beef Yakisoba and Pork Jaozi. As they are eating, they told each other stories about their good times and adventures. Yusuke told his stories about the Dark Tournament, his time as a Spirit Detective, and the Makai Tournament. Hiei spoke the least of them all, for he had nothing to tell about. Kurama and Dakota ate politely as they heard stories from their friends. Kuwabara ate a bit more, about 3 or 4 bowls, than Yusuke. Yukina giggled, “Now Kazuma, you do not want to have a stomach ache.” Shizuru talks to Yukina, “That is all right; he might not eat it all after all.” They giggled together as Kuwabara finished. “Man, I am stuffed!” he shouted in delight. 

As soon as everyone finished their dinner, everyone was dying to ask Dakota about her life in San Francisco, which Dakota answered Shizuru where she lived. Keiko was the first to ask, “So Dakota… What is it like in San Francisco? I mean, is it humid?” Dakota explained, “San Francisco is pretty warm at this time. Not much nature however, but it does have a lot of exquisite places and art. It does have a Chinatown that I enjoyed the most.” Keiko nods in interest. Yusuke than asks sarcastically, “Does it have a strip club?” Keiko hits Yusuke on the head. “You pervert, Yusuke!” Dakota growls at Yusuke as Keiko hits him. “That really is disrespectful to ask…!” Dakota sighs, “Anyway… Next question?” Botan was a next person to ask. “Any interesting places in California?” Dakota nodded as she answered, “Yes, plenty of places. There is Redwood National Park, Sequoia National Park in Tulare County; plenty of nature there. Lots of Redwood trees. Did you know that the redwoods are the tallest trees in the world?” Everyone exclaimed in interest. Dakota explained other places such as Los Angeles, Hollywood, and all that fun places. Finally, Dakota explained how she lived her life in San Francisco; the exact same story that she told Kurama. He does not seem to mind that at all.

A few minutes later after Dakota finished her story, everyone got ready to go to sleep in their own tents. Dakota puts out the campfire with her power of earth. As Dakota finished, she stood outside and looked at the stars in the sky. Kurama can tell that there is a bit of loneliness in her body language and her eyes. Dakota turned into a wolf to warm herself up and watched the moon and the stars in the night. Kurama came to Dakota; she looked at Kurama. “Hey, Kurama. What is up?” she said slowly and in a bit of a sad tone. Kurama answered, “You look lonely, so I came here. Do you want me to stay with you?” Dakota nods her furry head and Kurama started to stroke her beautiful sea of silver fur. Her tail wagged slowly, feeling better, as her lover petted Dakota in such a kind and loving matter. Kurama and Dakota then had a glimpse as they started to regain a memory together; Youko Kurama and Ginko Okami would be by each other’s side as Youko would pet her fur.

“Ginko…” stated Youko as he began to stroke the wolf’s fur. “You know that you can come to me whenever you feel alone.” The wolf gave a fox demon a smile and nuzzled her furry head on his chest. Youko’s fox ears twitched and he chuckled as he petted her head. Ginko softly growls with pleasure as she was petted by her lover. What a memory that was! 

“Oh, what good times!” Dakota thought to herself. As she was being petted, Kurama gave a wolf a gentle smile. It was so heartwarming that Dakota nuzzled her furry head on her lover’s shoulder. It had been a very long time since they would stay by each other’s side and Kurama would pet his lover. “Dakota…” Kurama said. “You can always come to me whenever you feel alone.” “Why not we stay outside for a night?” Dakota asked. “We can look at the stars together like we used to.” Kurama pats Dakota’s head gently as he said, “As you wish.” He smiled at the wolf and lay on a grass. Kurama then planted a comfortable patch for him and Dakota to lie on as they will look at the stars and rest. Dakota then lay down next to Kurama and they looked at the stars together. After 10 minutes or so, Dakota began to feel sleepy. Kurama came closer to the wolf and lay on her side. Kurama gave Dakota a final pet, and then Dakota laid down wrapping her tail around Kurama as if it was a blanket. As soon as the couple is settled to rest for a night, they were fast asleep.

A few hours later, about 4:00 in a morning, Kurama woke up, Dakota was still asleep. Hiei came to Kurama and said, “Hn… She seems a little too insecure.” Kurama sighed, “Well Hiei… She misses me… and I miss her.” Hiei crossed his arms over his chest. “Yes, Kurama but is she a type for us? I mean she is showing no sign of strength and skill.” Hiei stated as he pointed at the sleeping wolf. Kurama gave him a look so cold yet in little confidence. “I may not have known what she was doing for 21 years; however, she has great potential… You’ll see… It just takes a bit of patience…” Kurama said in faith. He then lets out a breath. As Hiei turned to leave he said, “Let’s spar her tomorrow. We will see who is right…” Hiei then vanished into the darkness. Kurama looks at the sleeping wolf and strokes her fur. “Dakota… I wonder what you have been doing with your powers for all this time…” He then sleeps for the remaining hours until the sun rose.


End file.
